k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
LONELY BABY
LONELY BABY is the second chapter of K: Days of Blue. A baby is abandoned at the Scepter 4 headquarters, and Reisi Munakata decides to take him in. However in his absence, the clansmen feel overwhelmed by the baby, who is also a Strain, and are compelled by desperate means to handle him. Later that night, the baby's mother appears to take her son back, having regretted abandoning him. Munakata then comments that Scepter 4 is his children, much to Fushimi's disgust. Summary One morning, Reisi Munakata encounters a baby who has been left behind at the gates of Scepter 4's headquarters, and brings him in. A while later, Yūjirō Benzai and Himori Akiyama enter Munakata's office to discuss matters, and are shocked to see him carrying a baby. This leads to rumours spreading around the clansmen that the Captain has an illegitimate child. One of them even speculates that the mother of the baby is Seri Awashima. Ryūhō Kamo simply states that everyone has a reason for doing something, in a bid to reason Munakata's actions, but he ends up being the target of the discussion, and is painfully reminded of he could only visit his daughter every three months. Just then, Seri and Saruhiko Fushimi appear, and Andy Dōmyōji lets slip about the rumour that Munakata has a bastard child. Later, Munakata emerges from his office carrying the baby in a sling, and saying that he has to go out for a while, passes the baby to Kamo. The baby's cries shatter windows, prompting Munakata to mention that he is a Strain. The clansmen learn that the baby was abandoned at their headquarters when his parents probably found him too overwhelming to handle. With that, Munakata leaves the baby with his clansmen. Soon, the clansmen are overwhelmed from handling the crying baby. Seri decides they have to form a barrier around the baby, but they agree it is too drastic. With Fushimi's suggestion to give the baby a hug, they shove the baby to Seri's arms, which calms him down instantly, as Kamo returns with a milk bottle. Later at night as the baby sleeps, the clansmen realize how difficult it is to take care of one baby, what more a Strain, but remain hopeful that his parents would return to take him home. Fushimi is left to take care of the baby, while the rest shower. As the baby plays with Fushimi, Munakata, who has returned, comments that perhaps it is best for a baby to be abandoned, if his parents are unable to take care of him. Munakata adds on that family is the first society a baby is born into, and if it is banished from there, there will be another society who will accept it. He then slips a bracelet onto the baby's wrist, and explains that with this tool, the baby can live a normal life with his power under control, until the day he can control it himself. Unexpectedly, Seri appears at the male dormitory, and informs the men that the baby's mother has turned up. Picking up the baby, Munakata asks him what are his desires, stating that as he was abandoned, he has the right to abandon his origins too. A few seconds later, Munakata determines the baby will return to his mother, based on his intuition as King. With the baby reclaimed by his mother, Munakata states Scepter 4 has a duty to help his family manage him from now onwards, before commenting that he was a weird child himself coming from a normal family. When asked by Fushimi, he assures him that he is still close to his family, despite not having mutual beliefs. As the three return to the headquarters, Munakata feels the clan is his children, leading Fushimi to feel disgusted. Characters In Order of Appearance #Reisi Munakata #Unnamed Child #Yūjirō Benzai #Himori Akiyama #Andy Dōmyōji #Akira Hidaka #Daiki Fuse #Ren Gotō #Tatsuya Enomoto #Ryūhō Kamo #Saruhiko Fushimi #Seri Awashima #Unnamed Mother Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters